


Love Lessons

by Pen_meister61



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_meister61/pseuds/Pen_meister61
Summary: Tom finds Tord playing Susan and decides to mentor him... by completely invading his personal space.





	Love Lessons

Tom was bored of TV. The channels flipped over and over, every show as boring as the last. Lame. He was trudging back to his room with the intent of drinking himself stupid, as usual. He was stopped just as he had his hand on the door knob – there were sounds coming from his room – it sounded like someone was playing Susan. Slowly creaking the door open, Tom peeked inside. Tord was standing near the far wall, his back facing Tom. The black-eyed man watched with intrigue – this song was quite familiar. What was most intriguing, however, was the fact that Tord was playing left-handedly, despite the fact his right hand was the dominant one – he was copying how Tom usually played. The blue-donning man thought this was incredibly endearing. Tom found himself enjoying seeing his house-mate recreate one of his songs. Though, it sounded like Tord was playing from the memory of hearing someone else play; he kept missing notes, then strumming a few similar ones before hitting the right one and continuing. Tom lost himself in the sound, only cringing a little when notes were occasionally missed or the fumbling of the other's inexperienced fingers became audible. He was so lost, however, that when Tord stopped playing, he considered himself caught. Tom stepped out from the cover of the door, his gaze focused on the ground. As he was about to say something, the closeted bassist carried on playing from the start. Tom merely stood there, open-mouthed and silently relieved that he didn't blow his cover. When Tord plucked another off-key note, the Brit winced, but gained an idea. Maybe he could 'help' Tord. He crept closer to the unsuspecting Norwegian, a mischievous smirk crossing his face. 

When he finally reached the intruder, Tom's hands ran down Tord's arms until they settled on top of those pale, cold hands that worked the strings. The eyeless man pressed his body close to Tord's, making sure that the other couldn't pull away. He brought his face close to the red-donning man's ear, muttering the words: “Like this.” Tom slid Tord's hands over the frets with his own, stopping at a certain position and waiting. After some time, Tord got over the initial shock of being caught and tried to look at the man behind him, but was stopped by Tom's low voice in his ear again: “Go on.”, it said. The shaken man obliged, plucking the first note – it came out crisp and resonated throughout Tord's body. He felt Tom smile “Good”, his house-mate’s surprisingly soft tone and warm breath on his skin sent chills down Tord's spine. The leading bassist moved their hands again, settling them on another position; this time, Tord caught on quicker, strumming another deep tone on the worn strings. The cycle continued, Tom's hands lightly clasped over the other's, forcing Tord to shadow the finger placements – their digits in sync. Tord's other hand plucked the strings in time - getting faster as he became more confident – eventually relaxing into Tom's mentoring embrace. The black-eyed man moved his free arm down to Tord's hip, cradling it lightly and swaying them both together in time with the song. Tord began humming the vocal parts, his eyes closing and his lips taking on a content smile. Tom had the same expression as he submerged himself in the moment; every angelic tone that reached his ears only served to fuel the dizzy, warm feeling that washed over his entire being. Eventually, Tord began softly singing the lyrics, his accented vocals making Tom's heart melt. He rested his head in the crook of Tord's neck, still swaying together. The rest of the world faded from his perception – no longer mattering to them as they basked in each-other’s company. 

The final chord sounded and Tord stopped playing, opening his eyes. He took the checked bass strap off, resting the instrument on its stand. Tom didn't move from behind the other, instead, he loosely wrapped his arms around his house-mate's waist. Tord rested his hands on Tom's, his fingers over Tom's interlocked ones. The soldier dropped his head back onto Tom's shoulder, looking up into his eyes. The bassist was entranced by the other's glassy, grey irises – he'd never really seen them up-close before, and he definitely regretted not doing so sooner. Maybe they both just craved human contact, maybe it was something deeper, but on thing was for certain: neither of them wanted to pull away, to break this rare spell of affection.


End file.
